Contemporary aircraft engines may include a thrust reverser system to assist in reducing the aircraft speed during landing. Typical thrust reversers include a movable element that when in the active position reverses at least a portion of the airflow passing through the engine. Contemporary aircraft may also feature a thrust reverser locking system to lock the thrust reverser into position. The thrust reverser locking system may be exposed to high temperatures, which may exceed its environmental limitation.